


Poem of Sorts...

by inane_author



Category: No Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Inspired by Music, Love Poems, Music, Other, Panic, Song Lyrics, Teenagers, poem, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inane_author/pseuds/inane_author
Summary: A few random "when i don't want to study" poems that i feel good about when i read them... 2 months later...
Kudos: 4





	1. Aimless trips to nature

**Author's Note:**

> Teenager trying to fit in the world. EXISTING.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel overwhelmed. Simplest of things like showering feels so loud that its impossible to not crumble down on the floor. You need to let it out. Nature will always be your true friend.

* * *

**AIMLESS TRIP TO NATURE**

* * *

_The sun in the view poured yellow light,_

_Burning away the fears in her eyes._

_The beautiful smell lingered longer,_

_Filled with freedom and freshness._

_The music was the wildlife,_

_Rustling of leaves its rhythm._

_The wind cleared the smell,_

_And the thoughts crowding her mind._

_The strangers she saw,_

_Made the scenery alive,_

_The aimless trip she took,_

_Made it easier to live,_

_than the plan she had failed to revive._

__


	2. I lost ME for social PRETEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know and really realize until you loose your origins, your own thoughts to the trends and ethics of society. You forget who you were before you make your new personality and then you loose yourself in the huge void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love poems, and I appreciate you reading them.

* * *

**I lost ME for social PRETEND**

* * *

_I kept ranting,_

_Little snippets here and there,_

_People said Relatable,_

_And clicked on SHARE._

_I felt sad, for they thought I was a mood._

_How much was the struggle?_

_How much to despair?_

_Didn’t everyone breathe the same air?_

_So, I laughed it off,_

_Pushed it away,_

_Until it scrapped a small, every time._

_Laughing to cover up the scar,_

_Letting everyone believe I was cool!_

_How when I realize, I ask myself,_

_Forgotten long time ago,_

_Who was I?_

_Who am I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like what my work is and still are continuing....
> 
> Constructive Criticism always appreciated.


	3. Rules for safety (for yourself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to make rules so that no one gets to you and "breaks you apart" aka finds your weaknesses and makes you feel bad about your own self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really surprised you reached here and are still continuing....Thank you really very much.

* * *

**Rules for safety** (for yourself)

* * *

_Such a burden, such a pain,_

_I have wasted it all in vain._

_Such a disappointment, such a fail,_

_Why am I so pale?_

_Laughing, hiding,_

_Sleeping hiding,_

_What is real, I forgot!_

_What do I do?_

_What do I do, to find myself?_

_To find where I belong?_

_Until then, pretending is one,_

_Second is building a wall._

_Third and fourth are,_

_Trust no one,_

_Even yourself, you drawl!_

_Fifth is just a chant,_

_A chant of wise fake words,_

_A chant you won’t ever believe,_

_But still to pass a day,_

_You’ll find every way,_

_To say,_

_“I can do it all!”_

* * *

pale: :- inferior, unimpressive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are amazing sunshine. Smile please. It is really gonna be okay, better than yesterday, a bit less better than tomorrow.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.


	4. Society of Hypocrites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the people with beautiful smiles hide the darkest of pasts and tell others it is gonna be okay even though they are waiting for their "OKAY" since forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so much for reading.
> 
> I really feel happy you read it till here.

* * *

**SOCIETY OF HYPOCRITES**

* * *

_Does this make sense?_

_Does that one make?_

_Why am I surrounded by people so fake?_

_Laughing, when sadness looms,_

_Crying, for no reason._

_Who am I to say,_

_Why would I say it’s wrong?_

_Because I am the who tries to stay strong,_

_When I am, that Hypocrite!_

_To make yourself feel less alone,_

_You stay up all night,_

_Browsing unknown._

_Smile oh dear,_

_Smile oh lord,_

_I might just kill that,_

_Sadness with a sword._

_So, cheer up oh honey,_

_I know you got money,_

_Why is everything funny?_

_Did you smile you bunny?_

_I lost some words,_

_My words just feel like,_

_Bunch of herds._

_So, I shall stop and let you sing,_

_Try to fly your own flight,_

_With those pretty gifted wings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are having a good day.
> 
> Cheer Up BABYYYYYYYYY!
> 
> Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!


	5. Dear You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it all comes crashing down making even something as small as a nod a difficult process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self Care, that is exactly what your "NEW YEAR's RESOLUTION" should be. You have to try as much as you can! You have to be strong, it's okay if you are strong for others, but try to be it for yourself too. You might think you are not as important as the other people, but let me tell you, you are. Take care of yourself honey! Take Care of you. Save yourself from your own mind, and you might be thinking that these words won't mean anything, but they do, I am trying as well. My hardships may not be even slightly comparable to yours, but for me they are alot. Stop comparing yourself, stop saying you are selfish for asking for help, because it is not selfish. For once, try to take care of yourself. You will feel better. 
> 
> If anyone wants to take, you can come to my social media:::; 
> 
> Instagram:; https://www.instagram.com/inane.mp4/
> 
> Stay smiling.

**DEAR YOU**

* * *

> _I don't know how hard it is,_
> 
> _But i know it's hard._
> 
> _Smiling on the bad days,_
> 
> _Hurts like a broken shard._
> 
> _It's difficult to cry,_
> 
> _It's difficult to show,_
> 
> _Because there is no reason,_
> 
> _For you to be so low._
> 
> _But still you pull your hair,_
> 
> _At O'o-clock,_
> 
> _Trying to push down your feelings,_
> 
> _With an unbroken lock._
> 
> _You keep whispering,_
> 
> _'its alright','im fine'._
> 
> _With those unshed tears,_
> 
> _Making your eyes shine._
> 
> _You nee help,_
> 
> _But you feel selfish to ask,_
> 
> _You are scares to feel a burden,_
> 
> _If you let down your mask._
> 
> _So you go, on and on,_
> 
> _With the weight of nothing,_
> 
> _Pushing you down and down._
> 
> _You keep on regretting, everything you do._
> 
> _You feel you failed._
> 
> _When everything turns grey from the shades of blue_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **You are loved.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.....Constructive criticism always appreciated.


End file.
